50 Scenes
by amfi.inc
Summary: 50 scenes into the lives and minds of Bella and Jacob's relationship. BellaXJacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins:**

**Lust:** At first it was lust, they were too young for love, but as the years past by, their relationship grew.**  
**

**Gluttony:** It wasn't easy feeding a pack of gluttonous werewolves, but with Emily's help, Bella thought she handled it well.**  
**

**Greed:** Jacob was greedy, he didn't want to share Bella with anyone, especially not blood suckers.

**Sloth:** Some would call her lazy, but their was nothing Bella liked more then to curl up with Jacob, and watch the world go by.

**Wrath:** Sometimes it seemed that Jacob could get furious at even the mention of the name 'Edward'.

**Envy:** Mike Newton envied Jacob, in the same way he had envied Edward, they both could have something he'd never get, Bella.

**Pride:** Jacob's pride would never let him forget that Edward would always be Bella's first love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtues:**

**Chastity:** Maybe it was the effect of flinging herself into a relationship with Edward, but Bella remained chaste with Jacob until their wedding night.

**Temperance:** Jacob tried to moderate his life, but being a werewolf does tend to disrupt things.

**Charity:** The towns people sometimes wondered, why do the Blacks show unlimited loving and kindness to all but the Cullen's.

**Diligence:** Jacob was a diligent worker, a trait he passed on to his children, but sometimes his work ethic backfired.

**Patience:** After years living with and married to Jacob, Bella's patience had definitely shown improvement.

**Kindness:** One of the kindest things Edward ever did was to move out of the spot light and let Jacob take his place.

**Humility**: Bella was a modest person, and was happy to live a humble life with Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**15. Acceptance:** Jacob accepted that Edward would always be important to Bella, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

**16. Affection:** Jacobs kisses were filled with affection and love, and Bella just couldn't get enough of them.

**17. Awe:** Bella's awe at a werewolves transformation never truly went away, no matter how many times she saw it.

**18. Curiosity:** Bella's teachers were curious about Bella's sudden interest in Quileute traditions, but they chalked it up to Jacob and left it at that.

**19. Desire:** The first time Jacob saw Bella, his mind was fogged with desire, these days he doesn't mind it so much.

**20. Ecstasy:** Jacob first kiss was ecstasy, more so because it was with Bella swan, the girl of his dreams.

**21. Euphoria:** Bella was in a state of near permanent euphoria after Jacob proposed, and she stayed that way for the rest of the day.

**22. Gratitude:** Bella is always grateful for the choices shes made, that have lead her down this road to Jacob.

**23. Hope:** A glimmer of hope returned to Charlie whenever he saw Jacob and Bella together, hope that his daughter would be happy again some day soon.

**24. Surprise:** It came as no surprise the day Bella and Jacob announced their engagement to the Quileute tribe, in fact, some wondered why it hadn't happened sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**25. Anxiety:** Bella has anxiety attacks whenever some one mentions Victoria, but Jacob is always there to calm her down.

**26. Contempt:** Jacob will never really like the Cullen's, but there is no one he holds in higher contempt them James and Victoria.

**27. Depression:** When Bella slipped out of her depression, it was all Angela could do to not send a thank you note to Jacob.

**28. Despair:** Jacob has only felt true despair once, and that was the day he thought Bella died.

**29. Fear:** Jacob still has an irrational fear that someday Edward will return, and steal Bella away from him.

**30. Horror:** Bella felt a sense of horror whenever she saw Jacob fight off vampire, because she knew what a vampire can do.

**31. Hysteria:** Bella went into hysterics at her wedding when she saw Edward enter the hall, and she only calmed down once he was escorted off the premises.

**32. Pity:** Leah pitied Bella, because even she wasn't heartless, and Bella has enough problems on her own.

**33. Shame:** Bella always felt a little shame when she thought of her attitude to Rosalie, after all, Bella could have a family, and Rosalie couldn't.

**34. Worry:** Edward always worried about how Jacob treated Bella, but he never got up the courage to actually talk to him about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**35. Vampire:** Bell had spent a year of her life wanting to be a vampire, now she was glad that **that** option had been taken from her.

**36. Werewolf:** Her husband was a werewolf, and any son of hers would be one too, but despite this, Bella found herself wishing for a daughter.

**37. Ghost:** Charlie had hated the time Bella spent drifting around like a ghost, and was glad that Jacob seemed to bring her back to life.

**38. Witch:** Bella certainly was no witch, but she could enchant Jacob in a way in which he could resist.

**39. Dragon:** Sometimes Jacob felt like a dragon, wanting to fly Bella from her friends and steal a kiss, so far he has always given in.

**40. Unicorn:** Renee thought the wedding dress looked lovely, but Bella said they might as well stick a horn on her forehead and call her a unicorn.

**41. Mermaid:** Bella was extremely clumsy on land, but in the water she had a way of swimming which was not unlike a mermaids.

**42. Chimera:** Sometimes it seemed that their life was like a chimera, an composition of different parts and styles.


	6. Chapter 6

**43. Twilight:** Jacob may have been a minor character in her past, but he was the main protagonist of her present and future.

**44. New Moon:** When Bella was seeing Edward, Jacob was like a new moon, hidden in shadow, but now he was free to shine his own light on Bella.

**45. Full Moon:** The full moon may not have had an actual effect on him, but each time it occurred, Jacob would go out for a run in the forest, these days, he took Bella with him.

**46. Eclipse:** They may have legally been married for over a month, but they also had a traditional Quileute Marriage on the day of an eclipse.

**47. Dawn:** Folklore stated that the dawn banished monsters, including Vampires, Bella took this to heart, and made a point to try and watch the sunrise once a month.

**48. Midnight:** Neither Jacob or Bella were any good at astronomy, so instead they made up their own, personal, constellations for each other.

**49. Star:** The night their first child was born, they took him outside, and gave him his own new constellation too, this has now become a Black family tradition.

**50. Sunset:** One of Bella's fondest memories is of sitting on the La Push cliff, and watching the sunset.

**Fin.**


End file.
